


Midnight Memories

by StormFireGirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, Nostalgia, Pansexual Character, Trans!Junkrat, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: Mako remembers his life from before the Crisis.





	

_A soft giggle pierced his ears. "Mako, you didn't have to bring back all those damn fish!"_

_"Daddy!!! Wow lookit 'em! Flame'n heck!"_

_Brown hair in pigtails and dark eyes peered up at him happily, tiny hands squished on his leg. A chuckle reverberated from his chest, shaking himself a bit as he hefted the haul down. "Caught more, but the boys said I could have them. Knew the Missus liked halibut."_

_"You gut them, I'll cook them."_

_That was always their deal. The older woman hated gutting anything, and besides she took care of..._

_What was her name again? She had a nickname._

_"Paulie."_

_"Yes daddy?"_

_"Go play with yer dolls."_

_"Okay daddy!"_

_"Everything all right?" Soft blue eyes met his dark ones, igniting that ache._

_"Crisis is getting worse. Omnics in 'Stralia are starting to get to the island."_

_"That bad? You know, Mako, Canada isn't under much threat right now. If you want, we could-!"_

_"No. We're on the other side. Just worrisome, s'all."_

_"... All right." She didn't like to argue with him, but she was a stubborn woman and would keep insisting until he caved. That's what he always loved about her, she never backed down from what she figured was right._

_That's what he always adored about his wife._

________

 

Mako snapped awake with a start, snorting and coughing weakly. He was on his back, on his motel bed and staring up at the tiled ceiling. It was dark, and judging by the moon that peeked through the curtains, around midnight.

He faintly heard his boss snoring in the other bed and grunted. When he met Junkrat, he was wild and untamed. He couldn't go back to his home country, the suits in Sydney made sure that any outbackers -now Junkers- didn't have that luxury long ago.

But now he was free. And as long as his boss was persuaded, he could return to New Zealand.

But did he want to?

So close now... only a plane or ship hijacking away.

It frightened and excited Mako.

The older man sat up, glancing over at Junkrat and chuckled. Nora wouldn't like his dirtiness, or craziness but she'd still approve of him. She'd known he was pansexual since they got married and he admitted it, to which she laughed and replied,

_"Takes one to know one."_

He loved that woman so dearly. He met her... God almighty when was it? A festival of some kind, open to the public. His community was gathered and they did their usual traditions, passed down through the generations. He was selected to demonstrate a Haka, his first in front of an audience and proudly stood with the men. Twenty-one, proud and strong, he stood before the crowd of wide-eyed white tourists and performed. But that's when he saw her.

Chubby and alone, small and just as wide-eyed, but absorbed the ritualistic dance like a sponge. She had to be maybe seven or eight years older than him, but looked young and baby-faced still. Short chestnut hair and fiery, sweaty cheeks enticed him to focus on her as he went through the motions.

After the celebration, the tourists were more than welcome to interact with his iwi. That's where he first talked to her... he learnt about her. She was white, but she was Metis. She didn't have the documentation, and proceeded to tell him an incredible story about how her great-grandmother's parents destroyed their papers and escaped treaty territory, as not to lose their daughter to the government and Residential Schools.

He amazed and infatuated her, as she did him. They kept in touch after she left for her home in Canada again...

Mako heard a yawn and glanced over at the sprawled out boy, hanging halfway off like a drunkard. He shook his head. Jamison had something weird about him, something that would have made him avoid him all those years back. He shut his eyes, and kept reminiscing. It never hurt to do this once in awhile.

Nora hit it big time with one of her novels. Branched out into a franchise. She had money to spare, money to burn. When she told him over video chat he was enthralled for her. That's when she dropped the bombshell. "I'm moving to New Zealand."

She had applied for a green card and was accepted. She was going to work freelance down there, now that her name was worldly known. She was going to come and be with him...

Mako almost crushed her in a hug, three years of their long distance relationship coming to an end. She was thirty now, but still looked young and doll-like. He dropped to one knee on that whim and begged her to marry him. She could only laugh and pat his hand, and, she agreed.

The next year she was Mrs. Nora Rutledge.

Mako huffed, his eyelids feeling heavy. He was drifting off again...

Two years after that their daughter was born. Paulie, his little huia kaimanawa.  
Treasured One was six when... when...

"Honey?" His eyes opened and he saw his wife in her soft, lavender nightgown staring at him. "Are you okay?"

He was back home, in the little house and Nora was there. He reached up and played with her soft brown hair, that now hit her shoulders. "Nightmare..."

"Do you want me to get some warm milk-?" That was as far as he got before he pulled her into a loving, passionate and longing kiss. He missed her so much.

Her soft, plump lips kissed him back and she pulled away with a soft huff. "Want you." He murmured, holding her there.

"... Mind warming me up first a little?" She giggled awkwardly and he only grinned, the skin of his Ta Moko tightening as he leaned in and kissed at her neck.

The noises she made were sweet honey to his ears, as he pulled up her skirt to expose the pair of cotton panties she wore and her flabby stomach. Her lovehandles were soft, his hand squeezing before sliding down to grip her hip.

Before she could react he had flipped them around. She was on her back and he overtop, grinning down and she laughed. "My! Someone's excited tonight!" She whispered as he pulled up her skirt and moved downwards.

Due to his height, he had to kneel outside of bed to do this, but as he peeled off her panties he knew the hardwood flooring wouldn't bother him tonight. His pretty wife giggled and laughed as he opened her thighs, a nervous habit as he gazed at her down there. He leaned in and buried his nose in between her legs, inhaling that sweet musky scent.

"Th-that's new!" He heard her stammer before she squealed as he lapped at her. God he missed this, her taste and hot wet privates. He lapped greedily and she turned beet red, whining as her hands reached down to grip his head. "Mack- mah-mack-oooooh! Tick-tickles! Sluh- slow down!!!"

Always so sensitive, so responsive... he slipped his tongue in, flicking it in the way he knew would make her writhe and beg. As usual she turned into a sweaty, whimpering mess, snuffling and gasping his name with each worshipping lick and kiss. A soft one to her clit and she came undone, keening softly as she came.

He lapped everything up, embedding her taste in his memory before pulling away. She was red faced, it blooming down to her collarbone as he pulled off her nightgown. Her breasts, full and round and pale hung perfectly on her heaving chest. He couldn't help but nuzzle one, lapping at the nipple to make her squeal in glee as he pulled off his boxers and climbed back into bed.

He wasn't that big. Mako was still a good size but his dick wasn't monster-sized like so many of his past partners assumed. He grabbed her thighs and placed a long, loving kiss to her forehead as he straightened up and started to press inside.

He always remembered how her eyes would widen a little then shut, sighing and moaning his name as he entered her. When he was all the way in did she open her eyes, staring up at him as he filled her with his girth. God she was so tight and soft... and she smelled so clean. He didn't want to move, Mako wished he could stay like this, buried inside her for an eternity. But he couldn't, not unless he wanted his wife to go crazy under him.

So with a loving smile, he rolled his hips and made her cry out. He leaned forwards even more and hitched her legs on his sides and started to move in and out quickly, grunting and huffing. It always felt so good...

"Mak-Mako-ooooh!!!" He heard his wife cry out, and his eyes rolled back into his sockets. Why was her voice so fucking arousing?! "I-! I need-! There! Oooh there! Don't stop!!! Please I love you!!!"

He didn't, not for a second as he arched his back, hitting that spot that made her squeal. The bed creaked... God when did the bed start to creak-?

He came before he wanted to, releasing deep inside and woke up.

Yes, he woke up. He woke up to him cradling a pillow, covered in cum and his dick plastered into the sticky fabric.

And one confused Junkrat was standing next to him, naked. "Mate? You okay?"

His head swivelled to him, brow furrowing as his eyes landed on his too skinny frame that he hardly washed, the crescent scars under his pecs and his cunt in full glory.

He snorted. "Go back to bed."

"Hey if you need any needs taken-!"

"I said go _fucking_ , back, to, bed." He snarled and with a shrug, Jamison obliged. When he was sure the little fucker was asleep, Mako slowly sat down, tossing the pillow on the floor.

Tears stung his eyes. He'd come home after another fishing trip to find his wife and child being cornered by three Omnics. And when he was slow to react...

He still heard the gunshots and their screams as they fell into a bloody heap. That was when Mako's sanity started to deteriorate. That was when he signed up to be a part of the Australian Liberation Movement.

That was when he took on the moniker 'Roadhog'.

With a bitter, heavy sigh he laid back down, grabbing and holding up the little onion/squid toy from the arcade.

Nora always loved cute, soft things. When they arrived in New Zealand he could place it on her grave.

 

 


End file.
